It Started At A Party
by Musefan2k3510
Summary: "Um. I kinda kissed someone who I maybe shouldn't have" I confessed. "Who did you kiss?" Ray asked, impatient. "He kissed me". High School Frerard
1. An Old Friend

**A/N: Okay so this is a High School Frerard I've been working on. It's in Gerard's POV, unless I specifically say it isnt. In this Mikey and Frank are 15, and Ray Bob and Gerard are 16.**

Gerards POV

"Gerard. Gerard. Gerard. Geraaaaard. Gerard" . I woke up sleepily to find my younger brother Mikey poking me awake, annoyed.

"What?" I asked grumpily, rubbing my eyes.

"You're gonna be late if you don't get up, and I need my hair straightners" he replied, searching my room with his eyes. I stood up wearily, and moved a few piles of clothes to reveal his straightners. He took them silently and left, tutting at the state of my room. He was 15, his room would look like this soon enough. I moved a few piles of clothes and pulled on a pair of ripped black jeans, and a misfits top. I tried to brush my hair and gave up, ruffling it a bit instead. I quickly lined my eyes and trudged down the stairs, taking a huge gulp of the hot coffee I found on the kitchen table. I scrunched up my nose, this was obviously Mikey's. He always put too much sugar in his. I shook my head, putting the mug down. There wasn't time to make my own, Ray would kill me if I was late again. I grabbed a slice of toast as it popped out of the toaster, I presume it was Mikey's, and headed out of the door. I had just finished my toast as I turned the corner to Ray's street. He was standing by the lamp post impatiently, his 'fro moving around in the wind. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, as always, and a Ramones shirt.

"Hey Ray" I said, as I approached. He turned to face me, and tapped his watch.

"Have you forgotten we're supposed to be meeting Bob today?" . Shit.

"Shit" I said, I had forgotten actually. He rolled his eyes at me and we sped up the street, hoping Bob was by some miracle late. It was a false hope, really. Bob was never late.

"Decided to show up did you?" he asked, jumping down from the wall he was perched on. He dusted off his black jeans and put his hands in the pockets of his matching black hoodie. "I know, I know. Gerard overslept". He interrupted Ray, who laughed.

"Am I really that predictable?" I wondered aloud, as we continued our journey to school. Just as we entered the gates the bell sounded, signalling we were late. We sped up slightly, as we headed to form.

"Way, Toro, Bryar. You're late" the hook nosed old croon known as Mrs Huck hissed as we entered.

"Sorry, we just-"

"Don't make excuses for him" She interrupted Ray and gestured to me. "You've been in my form for almost a year, I think I know that Mr Way doesn't appear to own an alarm clock. That's a half hour detention with me on Thursday, Gerard"  
I rolled my eyes as we headed to the back of the classroom. The bell went and we stayed put, as we had the misfortune of not only having English first but having it with Mrs Huck.  
The class filed in, and copies of some lame book set in the 1920's was handed out. It was so boring. I stared blankly into space for the entire lesson, apart from when I was nudged by a highly amused Bob because someone drew a dick in his book. Even the end of lesson bell didn't fill me with much happiness, as I had math next lesson. I againsat at the back of the classroom, and doodled for the most part.

"I don't suppose you're taking notes, so what are you doing that is so much more interesting than my lesson?" my math teacher asked suddenly. I looked at my doodle of a bleeding human heart, and shrugged. He walked over and picked up the sheet of paper.  
"Morbid" he said, scrunching it up and hurling it at the bin.

"Bastard, that took me an hour to do" I said under my breath. But he heard.

"30 minutes detention on Friday" he said. Well, this Monday was definitely turning out great. Ray snorted from beside me. "You too Toro". Stupid teacher was obviously in a mood today.

"Fucking hell" Ray muttered. Bob suppressed a laugh, obviously not wanting to get himself a detention. When the bell went I leapt out of my seat, followed by a still muttering Ray and Bob. We spent most of double science mixing random chemicals, until Bob blew something up. The lunch bell couldn't come soon enough. I leapt out of my seat and into the corridor followed by Bob and Ray.

"Gerard Gerard Ger-Oof" I turned to where Mikey had been shouting me from, to see him on the floor on his face, his glasses about a mile infront. Some jock retracted the leg he'd stuck out and laughed

"Back the fuck off, Jerk" I said scowling.

"Ooh, I think we've hurt the emo's feelings" he sneered.

"I said back the fuck off" I snarled, picking up Mikey's glasses and helping him up. They walked away laughing, and I shook my head.

"thanks" Mikey mumbled.

"S'okay. Anyway, you yelled?" I replied, walking with him Ray and Bob to the cafeteria.

"Oh. Yes yes I did yes. You rememeber Frank Iero?" he said excitedly, sitting down. The name rang a bell, vaguely. "You know, my best friend in junior school? Moved to California five years ago?"

"Oh of course, you were distraught for weeks". I remember it clearly.  
/'There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in" I yelled, putting my sketch pad down. Mikey came in, sniffling.  
"Frank...Frank's leaving" he sniffled, tears spilling over.  
"Where to, aaw Mikey" I hugged him.  
"California. He was just on the phone to me" he sniffed. I hugged him tighter. Frank was Mikey's only friend.  
"Mikey" A timid voice from outside my door said. A small boy with black hair and Hazel eyes stood nervously in my doorway. Mikey ran to him and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Please don't leave me Frankie" he wailed.  
"I have to, I'm sorry" he cried back'/

"Yeah well I got to form today, and he was there! He moved back to New Jersey and he's staying isn't this brilliant?" he squealed, jumping up and down.

"Sure Mikes, awesome" I said, picking at my food. To be honest, I didn't remember him that much. And even so, he wouldn't want much to do with me."MIKEEEEEEY" A boy yelled, plonking himself down beside Mikey. I looked at him, this must be Frank. He was fairly short, with short fluffy black hair and piercing Hazel eyes. I immediately noticed his bone structure, being an artist of sorts, and noticed he had a perfectly symmetrical face. He had a ring in his nose and one in his lip. He was wearing black skin tight jeans, worn converse and a Green Day shirt. I then noticed a scorpion tattoo on his neck.

"Ray, Bob, Gerard. This is Frank. Frank, this is Ray and Bob. You remember Gerard right?" Mikey said suddenly.

"Yeah sure, nice to meet you guys" he said back, smiling.

"Is that a real tattoo?" I asked skeptically, as he was only 15.

"Yep. My mom's friend did it, cool huh?" he replied. I nodded and looked back down to my food. I wasn't sure what to make of this guy just yet. He clearly had a decent music taste, which was good, but he seemed very hyperactive. Hyperactive people always grated on me, which is why I was grateful for a practically silent brother and serene friends. After lunch I had gym, which we always skipped. Ray, Bob and I snuck out through the gap in the fence and headed for the park.

"So Mikey seems happy huh?" Bob said, as we lie on the grass facing the skies.

"Mhm" I respond.

"You're not so sure about this Frank kid, are you?" Ray asked. Ray always knew what I was thinking, I think he knew me better than I knew myself.

"Well. He's just. He seems a little, hyper you know. Loud. He's the polar opposite of Mikey, really. From what I remember he used to be as quiet as Mikey" I responded.

"Well, he seems quiet. Just friendly. I'm sure you'll warm to him"

"It seems you'll have to, I think Mikey might want him around a lot" Bob laughed. We spent the rest of our time there talking about music. We often did that; Bob was a drummer and Ray played guitar. I tried to play guitar, but it didn't work. I could sing, but they didn't know that.

"I'm getting a new guitar soon" Ray said happily as we left the park.

"What kind?" I asked, already knowing. He'd wanted the same one for a while.

"A Gibson Les Paul" he grinned.

"Nice" Bob said, dragging the word out.

"Mhm. My mom agreed to pay half, since I already saved the other half. She's taking me to get it at the weekend, we're going into town. You should come"

"Can't, I have to see a guy about a drum set" Bob replied.

"I think I will actually, I have to visit the art store" I said, and they both groaned.

"Again? Dude, I think you own at least one of everything in there" Ray laughed. I shook my head at him laughing.

"Well this is me, see you" Bob said, heading down his street. We waved goodbye and walked in silence to Ray's."Stop worrying about this Frank kid" Ray said, before he left. I shrugged at him before leaving. There was just something about him, and I didn't know what. I headed home, deciding I would spend all of my time drawing in my room. I got to thinking about Frank again. I suppose I was worried really. Mikey was my little brother, so I was always going to be worried. Yeah, Mikey and Frank liked all the same music but they were just so different. Mikey was quiet, Frank was loud. Frank was all tattoos and piercings whereas Mikey wasn't. Im sure Frank is nice enough, but I just wasn't sure.

"Hey honey" My mom said as I entered the house.

"Hi mom" I responded, attempting to head straight down to my room in the basement.

"Have you heard? Mikey's friend moved back here. He's upstairs with Mikey now. You should go say hi, and take them these cookies whilst you're at it" my mom said, handing me the cookies. I sighed, dumping my schoolbag and heading up the stairs.  
"Mikes?" I shouted from outside the door. I nudged it open to find them on the games console, playing some zombie game. I placed the cookies down and turned around.

"Oh, hey Gee. Why don't you play?" Mikey asked, pausing the game and handing me a third controller. I sighed, taking a seat beside him and trying to concentrate on the game. The game was intense, and though they both put up a good fight I was winning. My score was just about to beat the high score when the power went out.

"Fuck. I was winning" I complained. I noticed the room was completely dark. It must have gotten late.

"Oh it's dark, shit I should probably be going" Frank said.

"Okay, let's go" Mikey said, and I heard him stand up. I heard his door open, and I could vaguely see him make his way out of the door. I followed, and we felt our way to the stairs. Just before I reached the bottom i heard an 'Aaah' from behind, and turned around only to be knocked backwards by a tumbling Frank. I landed on my back with a thud, and Frank landed on top of me. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Uh...hi" I said.

"Hi..uh..sorry" he replied, standing up and pulling me up with him. "Bye" . He walked out of the door quickly, and I shook my head. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Growing Closer

**I had spare time, so chapter 2 is here.**

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I'd actually decided to set one, seeing as though I didn't want a detention every day of this week. I yawned and stretched, only to find my back was in rather a lot of pain. Then I remembered falling down the stairs with Frank yesterday. I groaned as I sat upright, stretching my arms and clambering sleepily out of my bed. I pulled on some black jeans and a black t shirt, lined my eyes and trudged down the stairs.

"Coffee?" my mom asked. I nodded, running a hand through my hair. There was a knock at the door, and Frank bounded in.

"Hey Gee" He chirped. Gee? Only Mikey called me that.

"How are you so cheerful this early?" I asked, as my mom handed me my coffee. He shrugged, taking a seat at the table. My mom sat opposite us, then frowned.

"Gerard, whats wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?" I answered, confused.

"You're awake and ready and it's before 8"

"Funny. I just don't want a detention every day this week. I already have one on Thursday and one Friday"

"I have one on thursday, with the english teacher with the big nose" Frank chipped in.

"Mrs Huck? That's who I have mine with" I said, finishing my coffee and standing up. He nodded, frowning.

"Are you going now? I'll come with you" Frank said, pulling on his shoes.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked.

"Oh he's ill but I thought I'd maybe walk with you since I'm not familiar with the route" he replied nervously. I nodded, pulling on my shoes before stepping outside. When I got to Ray's street, he wasn't there yet. I stood leaning against the lamppost casually, until I spotted his big hair in the distance.

"Jesus fucking Christ" he said as he neared. "Gerard Way, actually on time?"

"Oh haha, very funny" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey Frank" Ray then said, as we began to walk. "Where's Mikey?"  
"He's ill" I replied.  
We weren't meeting Bob today, I remembered that much. We headed to school generally silently, and it was quite peaceful. When we reached the school, we saw Bob sitting under a tree near the gates and proceeded to join him.

"Hi Bob" I said as I sat down. He raised his eyebrows.

"Woah. You're...on time. But. What?" he sounded honestly astounded. I rolled my eyes and laughed, just as a whistle was blown indicating that we should make our way inside."Fuck, I have gym first" I heard Frank say from behind me.

"I have math. Wanna skip?" I asked. Ray and Bob wouldn't skip main lessons, for some reason, so I always ended up staying in them.

"Sure" Frank said happily, and we separated from the others and headed to the park.

"So" I said, sitting cross legged under a tree. "Tell me about yourself".

"Well...what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Anything"

"Okay. Well, my name's Frank Anthony Iero. Jr. And I'm 15. I live with my mom and I lived in California for five years. I have no siblings, I play guitar and I love music. Like, misfits, Green Day, Smashing Pumpkins. You know"

"That's quite a music taste you've got there. I like it"

"Thanks. I noticed your misfits shirt yesterday. You and Mikey are very similar" . I lay back on the grass as he spoke, and he did the same.

"Yeah, we are. You said you play guitar?"

"Oh yeah, I do yeah. I have a Gibson Les Paul, I've played for as long as I can remember. Do you play?"

"Lea Paul huh, Ray is desperate for one of those, he's finally getting one this weekend. And no, I don't play. That's where mine and Mikeys similarities end. He's an amazing bass player, have you heard him play? I love listening to him, but I'm useless at playing any kind of instrument". He studied me carefully.

"You look like a singer" he said.

"Well, uhm, I do sing actually. I dont sing infront of people though. I don't think I'm t_hat_ good, so I don't let anyone know I can sing"

"I'm sure you're being modest. I'd love to hear you sing. We should jam sometime"

"Yeah, that would be cool". For some reason, I trusted Frank. I kind of got the feeling that he wouldn't laugh at me if I was to sing.

"My mom is working all day, we could always go back to my place now?"

"Yeah, that sounds good". I was beginning to think I'd got the wrong impression of Frank, he seemed pretty awesome.

"Gerard? Helloooo. You in there?" Frank Snapped his fingers infront of my face."Huh?"

"You were pretty out of it there" he laughed, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me up. I smiled back and we began to walk to his house.

"So, where abouts do you live?" I asked, as we walked.

"Two blocks away from you" he replied. I nodded and we continued to walk until we reached his house. It was a fairly big house, white and orderly.

"Nice place" I commented as we entered. The hallway was painted cream with cream carpets, so I immediately took off my shoes. I followed him into the kitchen, which was a really sleek black and white, and grabbed some food before heading up the beige carpeted stairs. We reached a door covered in green day stickers, and he pushed it open with his foot. It was a stark contrast to the rest of the house. The walls were black, and covered in posters of various bands. There was a messy double bed in the corner with a white Les Paul leaning against it, the word 'Pansy' emblazoned across it in stickers. There were various items of clothing littering the floor, which he proceeded to kick out of the way, and an overflowing desk.

"I like your room" I said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Sorry about the mess" he said, putting down the food and sitting beside me.

"It's fine, it's just like my room actually. Except my rooms in the basement"

"Oh. Good. This is Pansy" he lifted the guitar and gestured to the lettering.

"It's really cool" I said, laughing a little.

"She" he corrected. I let out a laugh then, and he rolled his eyes. "Anyway. Which song should we do?"

"Uhm. Do I absolutely have to sing?"

"Yes, you do. So which song?"

"Do you know Basket Case by Green Day?" In response to my question, he plugged his guitar into the amplifier. He started playing the opening notes and I took a deep breath.

_'Do you have the time, to listen to me whine? About nothing and everything all at once._  
_I am one of those, melodramatic fools, neurotic to the bone no doubt about it.'_

Frank raised his eyebrows, and I couldn't tell if it was positively or negatively.

_'Sometimes I give myself the creeps._  
_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up. Am I just paranoid, am I just stoned?'_

Frank was /awesome/ at playing guitar. I took a deep breath before continuing singing.

_'I went to a shrink, to analyse my dreams. She said it's lack of sex thats bringing me down. I went to a whore, who said my lifes a bore. So quit my whining 'cause it's bringing her I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up. Am I just paranoid, ah yeah yeah yeah._

_Grasping to control. So I better hold on._

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me._  
_It all keeps adding up_  
_I think I'm cracking up_  
_Am I just paranoid?_  
_Am I just stoned?'_

I was breathless by the time we'd finished. We both looked at each other and exclaimed "That was awesome!" at the same time.

"You're a really good guitarist" I said, collapsing onto the bed.

"Thanks, but you're an amazing singer" he said, placing his guitar down.

"Thanks" I said nervously, chewing my nails.

"You know Gerard, for a social recluse you're pretty awesome"

"Thanks, I think" I laughed, smiling.  
We spent hours playing all sorts of different songs, and I even showed him a song I'd written myself. I found out that Frank could scream. And I mean _scream_. He was awesome.

"Uhm, Gerard" Frank said, after we'd finished laughing about him falling off the bed face first.

"Yeah?"

"It's four thirty, you should have been home from school An hour and a half ago. I think your mom's gonna notice"

"Shit. Why don't you come back with me, come see Mikey?". He nodded and we headed down the stairs, shoved on our shoes and sprinted out of the door. We headed down the street and ran the two blocks to my house.

"Himomsorryimlate" I babbled as I ran into the house.

"Moms out shopping. Hi Frank" Mikey said from the kitchen table. He was sitting with a mug of coffee and a box of tissues.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Frank asked, sitting opposite him.

"Better than this morning" he said simply.

"Aaw Mikes" I said sympathetically.

"So where've you been? Bob and Ray said you ditched school""Mhm. We went to the park, and jammed for a while" I answered

"We?"

"Yeah, I went too. We went back to my place to jam. Gee has a killer v-"

"Frank" I interrupted him, before he could finish his sentence.

"Sorry" . Mikey didn't ask, thankfully, and we sat in a fairly awkward silence.

"Boys, I have a proposition for you" My mom said, entering the kitchen with multiple grocery bags. As we didn't reply, she continued. "I'm going out tomorrow night, and I don't really want you to be in the house completely on your own"

"Mom. I'm 16" I reminded her.

"Let me finish. Anyway, I thought you could invite all of your friends over. You know, like a sleepover. So you can invite Bob and Ray Gerard, and you can stay over too Frank"

"Yeah, that sounds good actually" I said

"I'd love to stay over" Frank added, and Mikey nodded.

"That's settled then. Why don't you call your friends now Gerard?". She began unpacking the groceries, and Frank jumped up to help. "Oh you don't have to do that honey"

"Its fine Mrs Way, honestly" Frank said happily, as I picked up the phone.

"Herro" Ray mumbled down the phone, then cleared his throat. "I mean, hello?"

"Hey Ray, it's Gerard"

"Oh, hey Gerard. Where'd you run off to today?"

"The park, then Frank's house. He's awesome on the guitar, you know. He has a Les Paul"

"Aw man, I don't have mine yet. I'm jealous. Anyway, you don't do phone calls. What's up?"

"My moms going out tomorrow night, so how about you and Bob come over and stay? We can watch movies and shit, with Mikey and Frank"

"Sounds cool. Hey, I'll bring my guitar and jam with Frank. I want to hear this awesomeness for myself"

"Cool Man, I'll call Bob then. Uh, see you"

"Bye Gerard". One down, one to go. I dialled Bob's number and he answered on the last ring, as always.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bob"

"Oh, hey Gerard. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come round tomorrow night? Ray will be here, along with Mikey and Frank since my moms out"

"Sure dude, sounds fun"

"Cool. Hey, bring your electric drums? We'll all jam"

"Sure. Hey, I gotta go. Bye man"

"Bye Bob". I sighed in relief. I HATED phonecalls. With a passion. I don't know why, I just hated it.

So that was settled then. A sleepover. Sounded rather girly, if I'm honest. I sat back down at the table, and got lost in my own thoughts as Mikey and Frank had a conversation. I'd missed art today, and I needed to catch up. We were doing portraits, and had to either draw ourselves or a friend. Ray wouldn't let me draw him, Bob moved around too much and I certainly wast drawing myself. I sighed involuntarily before standing up and leaving, heading down to my room. I knew who I wanted to draw, but it might seem weird. Frank's face was perfect. Not in a weird way, in an artistic way. His face was perfectly symettrical, and it would be simple to draw. His Hazel eyes were perfect too, in a purely artistic point of view obviously. I picked up my sketch pad and began to draw the human heart I had started in math on Monday. Frank had detention with me on Thursday, I could ask him if I could draw him then. That might be a bit weird though, your friends weird older brother requesting to draw your face. I sighed to myself, shading the heart in. 'Morbid' my math teacher had said. No, he just wasn't open to the concept of a darker beauty. I found blood, and other darker things fascinating. A lot of my drawings were based on darker things, but I prefer it that way. I put my sketch pad down, and lay back on my bed, facing the ceiling.

I loved having my friends over, but I hated being the host. I didn't know what catastrophies tomorrow would bring.

I'd just have to wait and see


	3. A New Talent Is Discovered

**Okay I apologize for the occasional bout of bad grammar and the /'s before and after words in the first chapter. I wrote it on my iPod, and used those to indicate italics but when I copied it to the computer I uploaded the un edited version and not the better version. So, sorry about that.**

Chapter 3

"GERARD WAY" I jolted upright, pulling my head from its comfortable position on my science desk.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The headmaster wants to see you" My science teacher said. "Something to do with your brother?". I shot out of my seat. Mikey never got in trouble, so something must have happened. I raced out of the door and round the corner to the headteachers office, knocking swiftly on the door.

"Come in" I heard, and swung the door open. Mikey was sitting on one of the chairs, with blood on his face, inspecting his broken glasses. Frank was sitting beside him, looking the most pissed off I've ever seen a person look.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, it appears that Mikey here got into a fight wi-"

"He didn't 'get into a fight' he was punched in the face. There's a difference" Frank spat, cutting the headteacher off.

"Frank, I would appreciate it if you could calm down" She said. Frank huffed. I knew who did it.

"It was that fucking jerk from yesterday wasn't it" I said, growing angrier by the second.

"Language, Gerard"

"I'll fucking kill him". Before they could stop me, I raced out of the office and around to the back of the school where they always lurked.

"Hey, get the fuck out of here, emo boy" The exact jock I was looking for sneered. That was it, I lunged forwards at him, and punched him square in the jaw. "You little shit".

Before he could get me back, he was restrained by the head teacher, and another teacher grabbed me by the arm.

"Fighting your brothers battles huh? He has a habit of doing that, I was aiming for that short freak when he threw himself in the way". I heard rapid footsteps and turned to see Frank running away. I wasn't even aware he's followed. I wriggled free of the teachers grasp and followed after Frank. He sprinted, rather quickly I might add, right around to the opposite side of the school before slumping down under the big tree.

"It's all my fucking fault, Mikey's gonna fucking hate me" He said to himself.

"Hey, It's not your fault. And Mikey doesnt have the ability to hate anyone, especially not you" I said, and his head shot up. I saw tears had formed in his eyes and I walked over and wrapped him in a hug. He rested a head on my shoulder and cried quietly.

"I just...I was gonna take the hit but he just, he just jumped infront of me. I'm sorry" He mumbled.

"Hey its fine, Mikey doesnt seem too fussed. And I gave the kid a pretty hard punch, if I do say so myself" I said, as he pulled his head away.

"You've got me stumbling around here half blind, the head said we should just go home" I heard Mikey's voice, and turned to see him looking pretty disorientated. I sighed, quickly typing an explanatory text to Ray before standing up and grabbing Mikey's arm.

"I'll lead you, shall I?" I said, and he rolled his eyes. "Coming Frank?"

"No, I'll go home and get my things first" He said quietly.

"Okay, see you later?" I said, beginning to lead Mikey away.

"See you later". He smiled slightly, before turning away and heading towards the school. I shrugged it off, and escorted my half blind brother back home.

* * *

"Oh my goodness" . Mikey and I had entered the house, and my mom had appeared in the hallway.

"Hi mom" Mikey said.

"What _happened_?" She exclaimed. I slipped upstairs to grab Mikey's spare glasses as he explained. They were easy to find, as his room was way too organised.

"Well, I hope you punched him back" I heard my mom say, as I re-entered the kitchen where she was fussing over his bloodied forehead.

"Gerard did" He said, grimacing at the anticeptic wipe.

"Well. I don't condone violence normally but, well done Gerard" She said, holding some frozen peas against Mikey's head.

"Thanks mom. Frank was pretty upset about the whole situation" I sat opposite a squirming Mikey at the table.

"He shouldnt be, I wasn't going to let him get punched on his third day back at school" Mikey sighed. My mom raised her eyebrows questioningly. "The jock in question was aiming for Frank, so I took the hit".

"Oh. How brave of you" She said, pinching his cheeks.

"Mom, please" He said, squirming out of her grip and holding the frozen peas himself.

There was a light tap on the door, so quiet I wasn't even sure I had heard it. I hopped off my chair and ran to the door, opening it to reveal Frank. He had a backpack over one shoulder, with his guitar in one hand and his amp in the other.

"Hi" He said, stepping inside. I took his amp and placed it in the living room, and he followed.

"Just put your things on the sofa" I said, dragging his amp accross the placed them carefully on the sofa before twisting his hands nervously. "Do you want a drink of something?"

"Uhm, yes please" He said, politely. I smiled at this.

"So, do you want Coke, or Coke?" I asked.

"Well, its a hard choice" He said with a grin. "I think...Coke. No wait wait. Coke"

"Coke it is" I laughed, heading through to the kitchen.

"Hi Frank" I heard Mikey say, I saw Frank's face fall.

"Hey" he said quietly. "Mikey...I'm sorry. I. You shoulda let me take the punch dude"

"What? No way was I gonna let you get punched in the face. And I'm okay. I promise" Mikey said, putting the frozen peas down and giving Frank a hug. Frank smiled slightly.

"Frank" I shouted from the refrigerator.

"Mhm?"

"Coke or Coke? I forgot" I said pulling out a bottle and pourong some into a glass. I handed him it and he laughed, and there was a loud bang on the door.

"Geraaaaaard open up" It was Bob. I could see Ray's hair through the window. They must've skipped last lesson. I heard Mikey open the door, and joined him.

"Hey, nice face" Bob said, with a smile. Mikey flipped him off before grabbing a bag from him and going to the living room, Bob in tow. I took Ray's amp and he followed.

"Hey Frank" Bob said, throwing himself at the sofa. Frank waved and smiled. Ray was drooling over Frank's guitar, and Mikey was setting Bob's electric drum kit up in the corner.

"You like?" Frank asked Ray, gesturing to his 'Pansy'.

"I _love_. Gerard says you're awesome, I wanna hear you play. Shall we jam?" Ray went over to his guitar. Frank blushed.

"Well, I'm not that good but okay. Lets jam" Frank picked up Pansy and plugged it, or should I say her, in.

"You're too modest" I laughed, joining Bob on the sofa.

"Says you" He chuckled. I observed with Bob and Mikey as they played various Misfits, Green Day and so many other songs. It was awesome to watch them both; Frank was thrashing wildly about with a look of pure concentration on his face. His hands threw themselves all over the fret board easily, and the sound was amazing. Ray shared the same look of concentration, though he mainky stayed in one spot. His 'fro was bobbing wildly about and the way he played came so naturally to him, like breathing.

"Hey, do you know Skulls by The Misfits?" Franlk asked Ray, who nodded.

"Oh, I know that on the bass" Mikey exclaimed, picking up his black and white Fender.

"Yeah, I can do that on the drums" Bob said happily, heading for his kit. I stayed put, and they kicked in. I'd sang this song a million times before, altering it to suit my voice. They didn't know that. I noticed someone, I had no Idea who, had brought a mic. I found myself heading towards it. I grasped it with both hands, and began to sing.

_The corpses hang high headless and limp_  
_Bodies with no surprises_  
_And the blood drains down like devil's rain_  
_We'll bathe tonight_

I heard someone gasp, and I cringed.

_I want your skulls_  
_I need your skulls_  
_I want your skulls_  
_I need your skulls_

_Demon I am and face I peel_  
_To see your skin turned inside out, 'cause_  
_Gotta have you on my wall_  
_Gotta have you on my wall, 'cause_

_I want your skulls_  
_I need your skulls_  
_I want your skulls_  
_I need your skulls_

_Go_

I was enjoying this, actually. But I couldn't look at the guys.

_Collect the heads of little girls and put 'em on my wall_  
_Hack the heads off little girls and put 'em on my wall_

_Oh oh_

_I want your skulls_  
_I need your skulls_  
_I want your skulls_  
_I need your skulls_

_I want your skulls_

_I need your skulls_  
_I want your skulls_  
_I need your skulls_  
_Whoa_

I turned the little 'Whoa' into a scream, drawing it out, before waiting nervously for the guys to stop playing. I waited, facing away from them, for a reaction. Any reaction.

"Gerard, that was awesome. Seriously dude. Even better than when you sang Basket Case. Well. Okay on an equal level of awesome, just this is winning a little" Frank exclaimed. I turned around nervously. Mikey was gawping, Bob was gawping, and Ray was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Gerard. Where the fuck did that voice come from?" Mikey finally said.

"Yeah dude, that was awesome" Ray exclaimed.

"Thats some talent you have there" Bob added.

"No no no, you guys are talented. I just sing a little" I said, blushing.

"A little? No Gerard, you're so talented. Seriously" Frank said, excitedly.

"Boys?" My mom called, poking her head around the door. "I'm going, there's food in the fridge and the spare duvets are in the upstairs closet. There's thirty dollars here for take out and ten for a movie or something. Have fun"

"Thanks Mrs Way" Frank smiled.

"Honestly Frank dear, call me Donna"

"Thanks Donna" Bob and Ray called at the same time.

"Thanks mom" Mikey and I said, laughing.

"You're welcome boys" She said, laughing as she left.

We had the house to ourselves and forty dollars. This should be fun.

**(I hope I got all of those lyrics right, I've only heard the song once. It's awesome and I can imagine Gerard singing it)**


	4. It Started Out With A Kiss

"Alcohol?" I asked skeptically. "Bob, we're all 16 or under. How are we gonna get alcohol?"

"Easy. I call my brother, get him to buy it and pay him when he brings it here. It'll be just like a party!" Bob grinned, smugly.

"Well. I suppose" I said, sighing in defeat as Bob grabbed his cell and headed outside to call his brother.

"It's not exactly a party, with just the five of us" Ray laughed, laying back against a pile of pillows. A sudden noise on the TV made me jump. We'd stuck on some random horror film, which Mikey and Frank were pretty engrossed in. After my mom left, we'd ordered pizza and lounged around. Mikey was lying back against the sofa and Frank was leant against him, his head on Mikey's shoulder. Ray was lying against the pile of pillows and I was on the sofa. Bob re-entered the room with a triumphant grin on his face. I rolled my eyes as there was a knock on the door.

"Pizza!" Frank exclaimed, excitedly. I answered the door to a spotty, greasy-haired kid who looked to be in his late teens. He had the boxes of pizza in his arms, and a pretty disinterested look on his face.

"That'll be twenty five dollars" He said, eyeing me skeptically. I pulled the notes out of my back pocket and handed them to him, and he scanned them breifly with his eyes before handing me the pizza and stalking off down the garden path. I headed into the living room and placed the pizza boxes in the middle of the room. Ray flipped open the pepperoni box and everyone took a slice, apart from Frank who eyed the box warily.

"You not gonna eat anything?" Mikey asked him, between mouthfuls. Frank shook his head.

"I'm a vegetarian"

"Oh. Okay then, there's a margharita down there somewhere" Mikey responded, and Frank happily started to tuck into the pizza.

* * *

There was a knock on the door just as we'd finished the pizza, and Bob jumped up to get it. My stomach literally hurt from the amount of pizza I'd stuffed in it. We were all pretty stuffed, apart from Mikey. I swear, that kid could eat for the whole of America and still be hungry.

"Heeeere we go!" Bob cheered, entering the room. He had a crate of beers, a bottle of vodka and a couple of other bottles of random substances. We all cheered, and he tossed us all a beer each. I looked at Mikey cautiously. He'd never really drank before. He took a sip of the beer, scrunched his nose and gulped. I burst out laughing, and I think Ray saw too because he joined me. Mikey realised what I was laughing at, and flipped me off. I turned my attention to the tv as I downed my beer, and decided to ditch the movie and put my CD's on. I grabbed a random pile and shoved the first one in, which happened to be Mechanical Animals by Marilyn Manson. I cranked it up to full volume and began nodding my head to the rythm, as did the guys. Ray nudged me, and I turned to see Bob pulling the vodka away from his mouth and handing it to Mikey. I saw Mikey attempt to compose himself as he took a swig, and watched his eyes widen as he spluttered.

"It burns!" He said, shocked. I cracked up again, as did everyone else in the room. He huffed slighty and handed Frank the bottle, watching him. Frank chugged it as though it were water, before passing it along to Ray. Mikey huffed again and sipped his beer and I snorted, taking the vodka from Ray and taking a sip myself. Mikey had seemingly gotten used to the idea of vodka after a few more sips, but he was also seemingly tipsy. I was naturally quite a lightweight, and Mikey had never really drunk before. After passing it around the circle a few more times, the bottle was empty. Mikey suddenly jumped up and threw himself at Ray.

"Tag, you're it" He giggled. Ray slowly got up and began chasing Mikey around the sitting room. When Mikey darted out of the room, Ray turned to Bob and punched his arm.

"Tag" Ray laughed, heading out of the room. Bob followed and Frank and I stood up. It was relatively silent for a few moments, before a squealing Mikey threw himself into the room and dived at Frank whilst screaming 'tag'. Frank immediately turned to me, and I sprinted out of the room, and up the stairs. He was following me as I ran in and out of rooms, before heading back to the living room. I could no longer hear his footsteps, so I turned around only to see him charge at me from where he'd been standing in the doorway. I landed on the carpet with a thud, and Frank grinned manically.

"Tag" He breathed, standing up and shooting off. I rolled my eyes, tagging a disorientated Mikey who chased Bob out of the room.

"I need a smoke" I announced, heading into the garden. I stepped outside and leant back against the wall, lighting up a cigarette.

"Can I borrow your lighter?" Frank said, out of nowhere. I jumped about a mile, before my heart restarted and I handed him it. He chuckled, quickly lighting his own cigarette up and passing me it back.

"So" I said, taking a drag. "Didn't know you smoked". He shrugged.

"Mhm. It was inevitable, really. My mom smokes, Mikey smokes, You smoke".

"Wait, what? Mikey smokes? Since when?" Mikey was always the sensible one, and I clearly remember the lecture he gave me for smoking a year or so ago.

"Oh. Whoops, I probably shouldn't have said anything. I don't know how long, really" He answered sheepishly, taking another drag.

"Ah, it's okay. I don't care. My mom might though. I wouldn't mention that infront of her" I warned, taking my last drag and throwing my cigarette down. He nodded, copying my actions. I could hear a drunken Mikey from inside the house, and I smiled to myself. I'd never seen him like this before, and chances are by the end of tonight I wouldn't remember it. I was already feeling drunk as it was.

"You have a really nice smile" Frank said suddenly, cheeks tinged red.

"Oh, um thanks. So do you" I was terrible at taking compliments. I suddenly noticed he was inching closer. My brain kind of had an idea as to what was happening, but for some reason I wasn't protesting. His soft lips came into contact with mine, and something clicked in my brain. I put a hand in his hair and he wrapped an arm around my waist, licking my bottom lip. I opened my mouth happily, and his tongue began exploring. He tasted of vodka, pizza and cigarettes, but I loved it. He pushed me backwards so my back was in contact with the wall and let his hands rest on my hips. I still had one hand in his hair, and let the other rest on the small of his back. After what seemed like forever he pulled away, breathless.

"Wow" I said, being the only thing my brain could come up with at this point in time. He smiled at me, and turned and headed for the house. I stood there for a few moments, trying to get my head around what exactly had just happened. After a while I just gave up, heading inside and cracking open another beer.

**(Okay I know this one is a little short, but the next one will be longer/possibly more exciting)**

**Also, thanks for the reviews :)**


	5. The Morning After The Night Before

**Thankyou guys so much for the lovely reviews :)**

I opened my eyes slowly, and was hit by the sunlight from the open window. I squinted and sat upright, my head pounding. I'd drank way too much last night. Drink. Shit! My mom would be home soon and the room was filled with bottles and cans, and it smelt like alcohol too. I darted into the kitchen for a bag, and gathered all of the bottled and cans into the bag. I stepped outside into the garden and headed to the bin. On my way back, I looked at the wall and froze. Last night, that kiss. Granted, it was the best kiss I'd ever had, but it was my little brothers best friend. I walked back into the living room, slightly shocked, and saw Bob Mikey and Frank sprawled out on the floor. Ray wasn't in the room. The smell of coffee caught my attention, and I headed to the kitchen where Ray was sitting.

"Ray..." I said, nervously.

"What's wrong?" He said, instinctively.

"I need your advice"

"Okay, shoot"

I took a deep breath. "I kinda, maybe did something I shouldn't have"

"What did you do?"

"I don't regret it, it was breathtakingly amazing, but at the same time maybe it was stupid and wrong"

"Gerard, what did you do?"

"Um. I kinda kissed someone who I maybe shouldn't have" I confessed.

"Who did you kiss?" Ray asked, impatient.

"He kissed me". I turned to see Frank stood in the doorway. "Actually, I kissed him. But it doesn't matter, I get it if you think its gross now you're sober"

"No, Frank I didn't mean-"

"It's fine" He said, heading out of the room.

"No, Frank, wait" I said, getting up and following him. He ran out into the garden and I grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"Frank, the only reason I thought maybe it was bad is because you're Mikey's friend and might think it was stupid in the morning once you'd sobered up. But it was honestly the best kiss i've ever had" I said, quickly.

He looked taken aback. "...Really? It was really the best?"

"Yes" I said, looking into his eyes. He studied me for a moment, before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. I quickly responded, my hands in his hair and my tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled away.

"How was that?"

"Hm. I think yesterday was second best, you taste like mint now" I said, smiling. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I really like you Gerard" He said seriously.

"I really like you too, but. I don't wanna freak Mikey out, okay? Like can we not tell him yet?" I asked, nervously.

"Of course. I don't wanna freak him out either. Lets go inside?". I nodded, and we headed inside. We went back to the living room, to see Mikey waking up.

"Aaaaaaagh. My head. My head, Gerard?" He groaned

"Yes Mikey?" I asked, fighting back a laugh.

"Give me everything we have in the medicine cabinet?". I laughed silently, helping him up from the floor and leading him to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and let his head rest on the table. I handed him some tablets and a drink, and Ray donated his coffee to a worthy cause. Bob stumbled in looking, for lack of a better word, like shit.

"Morning" I said, with a smirk. He mumbled something and sat down beside Mikey.

"I feel like shit" Mikey said.

"Language Michael" My mom was standing in the doorway.

"I, uhm, think I'm coming down with something?" He tried.

"You're hungover, I'm not stupid. Or mad, here" She handed him some hangover tablets and patted his shoulder before leaving.

"I'm gonna head off, my mom's here to take me somewhere. Bob, you want a ride?" Ray looked to Bob, who nodded and went to gather his things. They both waved goodbye and left.

"Gerard, you can see Frank out right? I'm going to bed" Mikey said, getting up from the table and walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I guess I should be going" Frank said. "Can I have your number?". I handed him my phone, and he transferred numbers before standing up and heading to the other room.

"Are you walking home?" I asked, hoping he was.

"Yeah"

"Oh, let me help you with your amp and stuff then" I said, entering the living room and picking his amp up. He smiled in thanks as we headed out of the door. It was silent for a while, we walked an entire block without speaking.

"So." Frank said, after a while.

"So" I responded, chewing my lip.

"Are you, like out? Does everyone know you're gay? Are you definately gay?" He asked quickly, and I laughed.

"Yes, I'm definately gay. No, i'm not out. No one knows, its not that I think they'd have a problem I just...I don't know" I replied honestly, rubbing my neck awkwardly.

"Mhm. I'm out, everyone knows. I don't care really" He said, with a smile.

"Everyone? I didn't know, does that make me no one?" I asked, grinning.

"Well, I think it was obvious when I landed my tongue down your throat" He laughed, bumping my side. I shook my head at him.

"True. Do you think I should, come out I mean?" I asked, nervous.

"Uhm. Yeah, probably. Maybe _before_ we announce, whatever we are, 'cause it may be a lot to take in at once" He said. _Whatever we are_. I pondered this. What are we? I don't think we're boyfriends yet, although I'd love to be. I'd not really thought of Frank like this at all, 'til he kissed me and something in my small clouded brain clicked. The more I think about it, the more I _wanted_ to be his.

"Frank" I said nervously, as we got outside his house. He looked at me and raised a concerned eyebrow. I cleared my throat. "I...I know I'm, I mean, I know its a little soon. But, uhm, would you be my...my, do you want to be my boyfriend?". I waited nervously as the information sunk in, and he dropped his things and stepped towards me. He took my face in his hands.

"Of course, yes, of course" He whispered, pressing his lips to mine. I was so happy right at this moment. We were so caught up in it that we didn't even notice his front door open.

"Frank, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" . I pulled away and turned around, to see who I presumed to be Frank's mother in the doorway.

"Uhm, Yeah mom. This is Gerard. Gerard, this is my mom" Frank gestured between the both of us, and his mom wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Oh, you two are adorable. Nice to meet you, Gerard" She said, smiling. I smiled back, nodding my head.

"I, uh, I should go. Make sure Mikey is alive and whatnot" I said, after a brief silence.

"Mikey...OH! You're Mikey's brother, of course. Your mother has mentioned you, I can't wait to talk to her about this" Frank's mom said excitedly.

"No mom, Gerard isn't exactly...'out' yet" Frank said, patting my arm.

"Oh. Oh, okay. Just let me know, will you" She smiled. I nodded, before turning to Frank.

"I should go. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"School, ah I forgot about school. Ah well, missing one day wont hurt. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" He said, giving me a small peck on the cheek. His mom rolled her eyes, picking up his amp.

"I'll go inside" She said, poignantly. I chuckled as she left, and Frank captured me in a breath taking kiss.

"See you later" He said, smiling.

"Bye" I said, waving as I went.

"Oh Gerard!" He said, as I was halfway down the drive. I turned my head to look at him, and he blushed furiously. "I, uh, love you"

"I love you too" I said, beaming. I headed home and the whole journey I built up my courage.

"Mom?" I said, as I entered the house. "Mikey?". There was movement from the living room, and I poked my head around the door to see them watching a movie.

"Oh, hey honey" My mom said, and Mikey just waved.

"There's, uh, something I need to tell you".


	6. Revelations

It was silent for a long time. I took a deep breath, about to speak, and then stopped.

"Gerard? Is something wrong?" my mom asked seriously. "Have you done something bad?"

"No, its nothing like that. I just...I don't know how to...agh" I was frustrated. The words wouldn't appear.

"Are you okay, Gee?" Mikey asked. I felt like I was going to pass out, all of the negative ways that this could turn out running through my head. Before I could fathom a reply, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and opened the new message

_'Hey, my mom is so excited about you. She literally will not shut up. We should do something later, I'm bored already. I love you xo'_

I smiled fondly. Frank had somehow, unknowingly, given me a confidence boost. I turned to my mom and Mikey, and took a deep breath.

"Mom, Mikey. The thing is...I'm gay". Mikey started _laughing_.

"Really honey? That's it?" my mom asked. "I kinda already knew, mothers intuition. I'm proud of you". She stood up and hugged me, and I turned to Mikey who was still laughing.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"You..you got yourself all worked up..and..and it was pretty /obvious/ anyway...Aw Gee, I'm sorry it's just...not that big a deal" he managed to calm himself down. "Did you really think we would mind?"

"I don't know, maybe?" I said.

He shook his head. "Gerard, my best friend is gay. I'm pretty used to the idea. Besides, you're my brother. I'd love you regardless". I had to resist the urge to laugh when he mentioned Frank.

"Aww Mikes" I said finally, hugging him.

"Eww eww okay enough with the hugging" he squirmed. I tightened my grip. "No no, get..off. Get off"  
I was laughing too much to hold on, and he wriggled free. He punched me lightly in the arm and laughed. "You dick"

"Yeah, but you love me" I laughed.

"I have to" he responded, sitting back down on the sofa. "Have you told Ray or Bob yet?". I shook my head.

"I'm thinking that Ray already knows"

"What do I know?" Ray asked from the doorway. "And hi, I left my amp wires here"

"That Gerard is gay" Mikey responded, jumping off of the sofa and to the corner of the room where the wires I hadn't noticed were.

"Oh. Yeah, I had an idea. Especially this m-"

"Okay Ray okay you knew" I said and Ray stopped and nodded, giving me a knowing look. Mikey handed Ray his wires wordlessly.

"Hey Gerard, come for a walk? I want to show you something cool" Ray then said, and I nodded. Mikey looked mildly confused, before shrugging and sitting back down.

"I'll see you later then" Mikey said, as I slipped on my converse.

"Mhm" I responded.

"Yeah, see you Mikey" Ray said, ushering me out of the door. I raised an eyebrow at him as we walked.

"What?" I asked, after a while.

"You haven't told Mikey about the incident you and Frank had, I'm guessing?"

"Im not telling him, he'd be weirded out" I replied.

"You will need to at some point, you know. I mean I'm guessing you two are together or whatever" he said, as ever the voice of reason. I nodded, chewing my lip.

"Just...not yet. I don't want Mikey to think that he's just got his friend back, and then I'm taking him away, y'know?" I said.

"I see. Just don't leave it too long, he might get upset if he thinks you dont _want_ to tell him. Or if he thinks you're hiding it from him" Ray stated.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Ray"

"S'okay. For the record, I think Bob already has an idea that you swing the other way. Dont freak out about telling him or whatever" I nodded.

"I think I'll drop it into conversation tomorrow. I'm going to visit Frank, so I'll see you then?". We'd reached Frank's street and stopped.

"Okay, see you" He turned away, his 'fro swishing around in the wind. I chuckled, and remembered Frank's text from earlier. I typed out a response quickly.

_'Hey, I have some good news. We should do something today, I love you too xo'_

No sooner had I pressed send, a reply made it's way into my inbox.

_'What news? And when do you want to do something? I'm free any time today xo'_

I smiled to myself, typing out _'You'll see. How about now? Open your door xo'_ and sliding my phone into my pocket. Just as I reached his door he opened it.

"Hi" I said, smiling.

"Hey. Uh, come in?" he moved aside and I slid past him, kicking my shoes off. "What's the news?"

"I'll tell you in a sec, where's your mom?" I asked, turning to face him. His Hazel eyes were gleaming and his face was glowing. I interupted his answer by kissing him, then blushing.

"In..uhm, in the...can you not do that when I need to speak? Man, you've scrambled my brain. Uh, she's out shopping" He was all flustered, and I smirked slightly.

"Awh, I'm sorry. And great, and I have good news"

"I know, what is it?" he asked, moving a strand of loose hair from my face.

"I came out to my mom and Mikey. And sorta Ray, but he knew so that doesn't count"

"Really? Well done you, what made you decide to do that?"

"You. It's hardly fair for me to have a boyfriend and not come out"

He kissed me lightly. "Well, I'm pleased. Really pleased. But...when are we like, going to tell people about us? Not that we have to straight away, but...uhm...when?"

"I...don't know. It's just, Mikey. I dont want him to feel like he's losing you again, you know. 'Cause he only just got you back". I began nervously twisting my hands together.

"Hey" He said, taking one of my hands in his. "We don't have to tell him yet, but we shouldn't leave it too long"

"Funny, Ray said the same" I said, smiling.

"Well, Ray's right. But I dont mind. Whenever you're ready. I'm happy now, because I have you. And that's all that matters right now. That and the cookies in the oven that are going to burn if I don't get them out right now". He detached himself from me and moved through into the kitchen. I followed, the smell of cookies enticing me.

"They smell delicious" I said, as he pulled a tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

"Mhm. I love baking cookies" he said, shifting them onto a cooling rack. I picked one up and bit into it.

"Mmmh these are delic-aaaaaaagh" the cookie burnt my tongue and I dropped it back onto the side.

"That's why I put them onto the cooling rack, to _cool_" he chuckled, and I pouted. "Here, let me kiss it better"  
He closed the space in-between us and took my face in his hands, pressing his lips to mine. I ran my still pained tongue accross his bottom lip and his mouth opened, letting my tongue explore it. He smiled into the kiss, and pushed me back against the side. I felt his hands slide behind me, then he gasped and pulled away.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I uhm, accidentally put my hands onto the cookie tray". I tried not to laugh as he showed me his hand, slightly red in the middle.

"Well, that was silly. Here" I lifted his hand and gently kissed his palm. "Better?"

"Mmmmh. Much better, but...my mouth kinda hurts now too" he replied. I grinned, rolling my eyes, and pressing my lips to his again. This time he steered well clear of the hot trays, and kept his hands resting firmly on my sides.

"Boys, really. Not in the kitchen" Franks mom appeared in the doorway, laughing. I blushed furiously.

"Sorry Mrs Iero" I said, bright red.

"it's fine. And please, call me Linda" She said, moving past us to place the groceries on the counter. Frank grabbed my arm and steered me towards the doorway, up the stairs, and into his room.

"So" He said, as we sat on his bed silently.

"So" I said, chewing my lip. It was silent for a moment longer before he pounced at me, digging his fingers into my sides. He had initiated a tickle fight.

It was on.

I grabbed his wrists and flipped him over, diving onto him and positioning myself so I was straddling his waist. I pinned his hands above his head with one of mine, and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh...come on, you know I didn't mean it. You don't have to do this Gerard" He said, and I wiggled my eyebrows before tickling his side furiously. "No..ah...no..GERARD GET...aah..get..off". I was laughing so much I actually fell off of him, landing with a small thud on the floor. He laughed, regaining himself and diving down to get me.

"Never" I exclaimed, wriggling free and diving over his bed. He followed, and I spun around, diving into him. We landed on his bed, bouncing back up with the force of it. I was laughing to much to even fend him off as he clambered on top of me, an evil glint in his eye.

"Frank" His mom suddenly called from downstairs. "Mikey's here to see you".


	7. Closet Time

"Get in the closet!"

"Wait what?" I asked, confused by Frank's sudden exclamation.

"Well, do you want Mikey to know you're here or not?"

"Not, bu-"

"Well, you're gonna have to hide out in the closet"

"I. Fine. Fine, okay" I sighed, heading for his closet. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around, pecking my lips before heading out of the door. I slid into the closet, shutting the door behind me and trying to get into a sitting position. I rested my back against one side and had my knees bent up towards my face. I couldn't hear him, and I wondered what he was saying to Mikey. I didn't want Mikey to leave, because that would be everything I didn't want to happen. I didn't want it to be me or Mikey, I didn't want Mikey to feel like I was replacing him. Not that he knew anything yet. But I had to tell him, he was my brother. I told him everything, and he told me everything. We were more like best friends than brothers, really. I heard footsteps and presumed it must be Frank returning. Then I heard a second set of quieter, shuffling footsteps.

"So, my mom just went out and bought me it. Cool huh? I think it's 'cause of all the money she gives Gerard for art supplies" I heard Mikey's voice say. Shit. My mom had told me she was buying him a new video game. He must have brought it, and they'd be playing it and I'd be couped up in here for hours. Fuck.

"Yeah, that's real cool. Gerard draws alot huh?" Frank asked.

"Oh yeah, he's an amazing artist man. He doesn't technically let me see it, but I've snuck into his room a few times" Mikey responded. Little fucker.

"I'd love to see them sometime" Frank said. No you wouldn't, you really wouldn't.

"Do you like Gerard? Like, you don't think he's weird or anything? I've not really had many other friends, but the one or two I'd had thought he was weird. Which I don't get, 'cause I think he's pretty awesome for an older brother"

"Yeah, I mean, he's really cool" I could tell Frank was struggling here, and I laughed silently. "I mean, he seems like a pretty cool guy"

"He is". It was silent from then, the only sound being the clicking of the controllers and the occasional 'oh man, I was winning' 'ah, you got me' 'aw no no no no no'. I was actually quite surprised at how Mikey opened up to Frank. And how chatty he was with him too. I was also pretty pleased he thought I was cool. I noticed my back was getting pretty uncomfortable against the wall of the closet. I reached up and pulled one of Frank's shirts off the hanger, cringing as the coathangers clacked together, and balled it up behind my back. I think him letting me use one of his shirts as a pillow was the least he could do, considering. I noticed the room had gone pretty silent, so I peered through the gap in the doors. They were just sitting there, in the silence.

"So, how's your head, after this morning?" I heard Frank ask.

"It's pretty good, yeah" Mikey responded, and they got into a conversation about alcohol and parties. I took a minute to think about this. In the space of like, a day, I'd gotten a boyfriend, come out of the closet and ended up quite ironically back in one. I'd only known Frank for like, less than a week. But it just felt _right. _I'd never felt this way about a person before, I felt as though I'd known him forever. But there was still so much I didn't know about him. I didn't know his birthday, I didn't know his favourite colour, his favourite animal, his first pet. All I knew was that his name was Frank Iero, his mom was called Linda, he lived two blocks down from me, went to my school and his best friend was my little brother. Oh, and he happened to be quite hot, too. I would have to ask him all of these questions, find out everything about him. I decided, since I was closet-bound, to text Ray.

_'Dude, I'm in Frank's closet right now' _I typed, remembering to turn my phone onto silent just in time.

_'That better not be a sexual reference' _He sent back, and I laughed silently_._

_'You wish. No, Mikey came over to see Frank whilst I was still there so I'm hiding out' _I typed, leaning my head against the closet wall as I did so.

_'Gerard, dude, that's ridiculous. You should just tell him alreskdhfyevsda' _I frowned as I received this, wondering what had happened to cause the keyboard mash.

_'Dude?' _I sent, still pondering.

_'Sorry, Bob jumped at me. What I mean to say is, you should tell Mikey already'. _I groaned internally.

_'I can't Ray, I don't know how he would react'_

_'Well, he's okay with you being gay right?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'So it shouldn't be a big deal. It will save you being cramped up in any more closets in any case'_

_'True. Man, I don't know how Harry Potter lived in a closet for eleven years, I can barely manage an hour'_

_'Gerard, that's not actually real'_

_'I know that'_

_'I love Bob lots'. _I laughed quietly. Bob had clearly got his hands on Ray's phone.

_'Hi Bob'_

_'Damn. Hi Gerard'_

_'You're too obvious Bob. What happened to Ray?'_

_'I'm sitting on him currently, I might text his mom or something'_

_'Okay. Good luck with living once he escapes'_

_'Thanks dude, good luck with living once you tell Mikey'_

_'That's not funny man'_

_'I kid, I kid. Anyway, I'm going to run. Ray's getting all angsty'_

_'Okay. Bye Bob'_

_'Bye Gerard'. _I closed the phone and laughed to myself, before noticing some movement outside. I peered through the crack in the doors to see Mikey standing up.

"Look dude I'd better go. I want to get home before Gerard gets back from Ray's, so I can play this with him before he gets caught up in artwork or whatever".

"Oh sure yeah, it _is_ an awesome game" Frank responded.

"I know right?" Mikey said as he left, quickly followed by Frank. I leant back against the wall and sighed in relief. I was just about to open the door when Mikey hurried back in "Forgot the controller". I gasped and recoiled, realising too late that the gasp had been too loud.

"Frank, dude. I'm not being funny or anything but, did your closet just gasp?".

**Sorry for the wait and sorry that it's short.**

**And thanks for all the awesome reviews too :)**


	8. Everything Is Happening

"Oh yeah, my closet does that sometimes. Come on" I heard Frank say.

"No dude seriously, it was weird. What if it's a ghost. Oooh, we could be ghost hunters" Mikey laughed.

"Yeah, probably is a ghost knowing my luck" Frank chuckled, though the sound was strained.

"I'll protect you" Mikey joked, and the next thing I knew my hiding place was filled with light. Well, _fuck_. Frank shifted uncomfortably, and I froze. What kind of thing do you say in these situations? 'Oh sorry, just sitting in your best friends wardrobe. Don't mind me'.

"Gerard?". I looked up to meet Mikey's confused, concerned face.

"Um. Hi" I said, still unsure of the correct etiquette for this situation.

"Why the fuck are you in Frank's closet?" He asked. A reasonable question, I suppose.

"Yeah Gerard, why _are_ you in my closet?" Frank asked.

"Frank? Dude what?" I said, confused until I noticed the smirk playing on his lips. It then hit me that I should probably get out of the closet, so I pulled my cramped self out and perched on the bed.

"Well?" Mikey asked. I looked at Frank and he looked at me. What were we going to say now. Whatever we said, it was going to sound bad. We had to tell him the truth.

"Um" Frank tried, clearly still confused.

"Is there something you two aren't telling me? There is, isn't there?" Mikey asked.

"No" Frank said, at the same time I said

"Yes". Frank looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Well, no, but yes. He is my brother, after all" I replied, taking a shaky breath in.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong, Gee?" Mikey asked, sitting down beside me.

"No, nothings wrong. Everything is, right, actually. See, yesterday I discovered something pretty awesome. Some_one_ pretty awesome. It feels really soon and all, but I found someone I really really like. And we've barely been together a day, but it feels like forever" I started.

"So...you have a boyfriend? That's cool, Gee, I'm happy for you. Who is it, do I know them?" Mikey asked, still not quite seeing it.

"Uhm, that's the issue. We wanted to wait a while before we said anything, but it was only so you didn't feel weird about it or anything. Uhm"

"Gerard, just tell me who it is" Mikey said, rather impatiently I might add.

"It's, it's Frank". The room was silent for a moment.

"Really? That's awesome Gee, this is so cool" He exclaimed.

"What?" I said, turning to Frank confused.

"Well, he's my best friend and you're my brother. I hoped you would get on well, now you definately will" He said, happily. "Although, Frank, I just want you to know that if you ever hurt Gerard I will kick your ass". I laughed at this, as did Frank.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try" Frank laughed, and Mikey shrugged.

"You asked for it" He said, standing up and launching himself at Frank. They battled for a while, and I couldn't help but smile at how awesome my life was right now.

**6 months later**

"Gerard? Seriously dude, its one in the afternoon. You were supposed to be at my house two hours ago. Ray's on his way to meet Frank at the station now" Bob's voice floated through the doorway.

"He isn't, it would be a wasted journey" Frank replied, from where he lay next to me.

"Frank?" Bob asked.

"Yeah"

"How'd you get here?"

"I missed Gerard so I took the late night train instead of the early one" Frank responded. Frank had been staying with his grandmother for the past three weeks, because his mom was on a business trip abroad and she felt he needed to spend more time with her. I'd missed him like crazy, and I'd been driving the other guys mad. I slid out of the bed and padded out towards Bob.

"Whoa jesus Gerard, put some clothes on dude" Bob exclaimed. I looked down at myself.

"What, I'm wearing boxer shorts. Its not as if I'm naked" I replied.

"I am, should I not come over there then" Frank added, laughing.

"Ugh, seriously Mikey can do this next time. It's always me. Anyway, did that all happen in _one_ night?" Bob gestured to the purple bruised patched around my neck and collarbones.

"I missed him, what can I say" Frank called, walking through to join me having put some clothes on.

"I don't, I don't even want to know. Just get dressed and hurry up, Mikey is in my house by himself and there are too many electric appliances for that to be a good idea" He left, standing outside the house. I rolled my eyes, turning to Frank and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Maybe we should hurry up then" I said, unmoving.

"We _should _get moving. I could just stay here like this all day" He said, smiling.

"I couldn't" I said, and he frowned. "Because I need food" I kissed him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Morning boys" I hadn't heard my mom come in, she worked nights and usually wasn't home when I woke up. I suddenly realised I was shirtless and covered in bite marks.

"Can you make the breakfast Frank? I need to shower" I babbled, running away embarrassed. I showered in record time, and realised the shirt I'd wanted to wear had gone through the wash. I padded through to the kitchen with a towel around my waist, my hair dripping wet.

"Mom, did my misfits shirt come through the wash? I need it today" I said, rounding the corner and entering the door. I looked up to see my mom out of the window, she was doing the gardening. I turned to Frank, who'd frozen mid-spoonful of his cereal. He was gawping, and apparently at a loss for words.

"Uhm, Frank?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, you just look really really hot. Like seriously" He said, trailing off and scratching the back of his head.

"Aww Frankie" I said, smiling. I glimpsed my misfits shirt in the basket by the washing machine and headed over. It smelt clean enough, so I took it through to my room and thew it on, along with a pair of ripped skinny jeans. I quickly towel dried my hair, lined my eyes and darted through to the kitchen.

"Ready?" Frank asked, having composed himself. I nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"It's about time, honestly" Bob tutted as we greeted him, and we headed to his house. He muttered something sounding like 'fucking third wheel' and e;bowed me playfully in the side. We finally reached the house and Mikey was smoking outside. He saw me and quickly stubbed it out, throwing it behind him. I just laughed.

"Don't tell mom?" He said, pleadingly. I chuckled, pulling my own packet out of my back pocket and lighting up,

"Of course I wont". Bob took the cigarette out of my hand and stubbed it out. "Bob what the fuck dude?"

"We have rehearsing to do. Inside. And where's Toro?"

**6 years later**

*****Frank's POV

"What's up New Jersey?" Gerard yelled, wandering around the stage. "It's good to be back home after touring". He pushed his sweaty hair back out of his face. He kept complaining that it was too long, but I loved it.

"Gerard I love you!" Someone screamed.

"And I love you too, I love you all" He responded. I came up behind him, pecking him on the cheek. The crowd screamed

"Not as much as you love me though, right?" I asked, into the microphone.

"Never as much as I love you" He said, ruffling my hair. "This next song is called Vampires will never hurt you". I jumped backwards as we began to play, and Mikey wandered over.

"Dude, really? This is, _was_, the one place I didn't have to put up with you two canoodling" He laughed, speaking into my ear.

"Oh really? I'll have to fix that" I said, smirking. "Besides, we barely canoodled".

"Okay" He said, eyeing me suspiciously. I made it my new mission to bug Mikey as much as possible tonight. I walked over to Gerard as he was singing, and knelt so my face was directly by his crotch. He had a hand in my hair as he sung, and I could feel an issue beginning to arise in his pants. I decided not to torture Mikey that much, so I stood up and bounced away. I walked over to Mikey smirking, and he raised an eyebrow before hitching his glasses further up his nose.

"This song is called You know what they do to guys like us in prison" Gerard yelled, and Mikey turned away as he began to play. I followed him, getting up really close behind him and breathing down his neck.

"Hi" I said into his ear, as we played.

"What are you doing, Frank?" He asked moving forwards. I followed.

"Bugging you. I figured giving Gerard a boner might creep you out, so I decided to bug you this way instead" I said, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Thanks...I think." He said, roling his shoulder back to get me off. I laughed, pushing my knee into the back of his leg to make it go weak. He stumbled and turned to face me.

"Careful" I laughed, as he rolled his eyes at me playfully and went to join Bob. I hopped up to the front of the stage again, and began thrashing around on the floor. Why? Because I can. I hopped up after a few songs, and headed back over to Mikey as Gerard spoke to the crowd.

"What are you planning?" Mikey asked, as we kicked into the next song. I smiled evilly, inching closer to his face. I stayed there for a while, our noses touching, until his warm breath on my face was _too_ warm. And it smelt of coffee, something I'd neglected to have before the show. Having being Mikey's best friend for as long as I can remember, I knew a fair few things about him. He was super intelligent, he was addicted to caffeine, he was very thoughtful. The main thin I had learnt however, was that he did not under any circumstances like being licked. At all. He freaked out _majorly_.

I smirked at him, before slowly dragging my tongue p his face, from chin to hairline. The best thing, or worst in his eyes, was that we were in the middle of a song and he could not use his hands to wipe it off. I smirked, walking away and laughing to myself. He walked up behind me , and rubbed his face along my shoulder in order to remove my saliva from his face. I just laughed, and as soon as we'd finished the song he was feircely rubbing his face.

"Goodnight New Jersey!" Gerard exclaimed, and we all headed back stage. I put my guitar down and headed into the dressing room.

"Frank" Mikey yelled. I turned around and he ran at me, shoving me onto the sofa. "You fucking asswipe". I laughed as he pinned me down and began tickling my waist. I saw Ray's hair out of my peripheral vision.

"Ray, Ray help me" I exclaimed, between giggles.

"Oh no, you brought this on yourself" He laughed, and I heard Bobs familiar laugh too.

"Bob?" I tried.

"Nu-uh" Bob exclaimed. Mikey lowered his face towards mine.

"Are you sorry?" He said into my ear, as he continued to tickle my sides. I squirmed, doing the only thing I could possibly think to do. I poked my tongue out and dragged ait along his face. He moved one hand to wipe his face and I took advantage, throwing myself upwards and pinning him to the sofa.

"Now I've got you" I said evilly, and I heard a door slam as I did. I looked up to see the dressing room door was shut, and I looked to the guys confused. Mikeytook one look around and sighed.

"Oh no" He said. I raised an eyebrow. "That was Gerard. You know what he gets like, and uhm, this doesnt exactly look so good" He gestured to the both of us. I was sitting on top of Mikey, almost straddling his waist, with his arms pinned above his head and I'd picked that moment to lean towards his face. Oh.

"Oh, shit. Sorry Mikes, I should go after him, I'm gonna go find him" I babbled, jumping up and straightnening my shirt.

"I'm coming too" Mikey said, following me out of the door.

"How could he, I mean, you're my best friend. And I love him, why would he even think? I don't, I " I tried, as we hurried down the corridor. I could feel tears forming.

"I don't know Frank, I really don't. He's just over emotional sometimes and I- Are you crying?" He stopped and turned to face me. I was infact crying, and he wrapped his arms around me awkwardly. "It'll be okay, don't, uhm, don't cry". I sniffed and nodded, pulling away. We got to the end of the corridor where Gerard was sitting with a cigarette. I didn't say anything for a while, and neither did Mikey.

"Gerard?" I said quietly. He looked up, then looked back to the floor.

"Gee?" Mikey tried. It was silent for a long while.

"What?" He said, not looking up.

"Gerard, that wasn't what it looked like. Frank's my best friend, and he loves you. A lot." Mikey said.

"Well then what the fuck was all that? On stage, in the dressing room?" Gerard asked spitefully, talking a drag from his cigarette.

"Frank was winding me up, Gerard. He does that. And I was paying him back. We were playfighting Gerard, honestly a- Oh, Frank no" Mikey stopped as a wuiet sob escaped. I could never hold it together when it came to Gerard and I fighting. It had only happened once before. Mikey had been true to his word when he said he would kick my ass if I ever hurt Gerard, too.

'_I was sitting in my house, playing my guitar when there was a knock on the door. I hoped it was Gerard, he hadn't called me all day. I opened the door to see an angry, no that was an understatement, looking Mikey. I was about to speak when he punched me full on in the face. I'd never seen him so angry._

_"What the fuck?" I spluttered, confused._

_"How could you?" He exclaimed._

_"Sorry?"_

_"He fucking _loved_ you"_

_"Mikey what the fuck are you talking about?"_

_"This isn't working out, I think we should call it a day? Really, over text Frank? You ass!"_

_"No wait what? How do you know about that?"_

_"He fucking showed me it!"_

_"He?"_

_"Gerard!"_

_"What?"_

_"You break up with my brother over text and expect me not to be pissed?"_

_"WHAT? Oh my god Mikey, I sent that to Helen. You know, from that stupid school band I've ended up in? Please god tell me I didn't send that to Gerard". I was mortified, on the brink of tears. I checked my outbox to see that I had sent it to Gerard by mistake. "Oh my god no, he must be heartbroken no I would never, I, I" I collapsed to the floor, tears flowing from my eyes. Mikey knelt beside me._

_"You didn't break up with Gee? You mean that wasn't supposed to go to him?" He asked. I nodded weakly. "Oh, Frank I'm sorry. Come on, you need to explain that to him". He pulled me to my feet and we walked back to his house, me still crying. When we got in we ran towards his room._

_"Gerard?" I shouted from outside._

_"What the fuck is he doing here?" He spat._

_"Gerard please, let me explain" I cried._

_"Explain what, why all I'm worth is a lousy text message?"I could hear the hurt and anger in his voice._

_"No, no it was an accident. I, that text wasn't for you!". It was silent for a while, as I stood there with tears streaming down my face. The door opened slowly. Gerard peered through the door, his eyes red and swollen._

_"What?" He asked, his voice breaking._

_"It was, it was meant for Helen. The girl I'm in that school band with, because I don't want to be in it anymore. It wasn't meant for you, I would never...I love you, Gerard" It was the first time I'd said I love you._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, I love you"_

_"I love you too" He sniffed, pulling me into a kiss._

_"I'm so sorry" I said._

_"I'm sorry too" He said, looking to the floor._

_"Yeah, I'm really sorry too Frank" Mikey said._

_"What for?" Gerard asked._

_"Uhm. I kinda, punched him in the face" Mikey said._

_"What? I don't know whether to be honoured or pissed off" He said, and shook his head lightly._

"Frankie? Don't cry" Gerard stood up beside me. I sobbed quietly into Mikey's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". I looked up into his watery brown eyes.

"I'm sorry too" I cried, and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly.

"I'm going to go inside. Eww" Mikey said.

"Frank, I'm so so sorry. I love you so much" Gerard said quietly.

"I love you too, Gerard, I love you too"

**There it is, that's the end. I hope you guys liked it. There will be another frerard coming soon :)**


	9. Apologies

Okay, I'd just like to apologise for the sudden ending of this fic. I felt that I'd lost track of where it was going and why I'd started it, and at the time I wrote the last chapter I was in a rush so I didn't really have time to explain. I apologise for the not so good writing qualities of it, and I'm currently working on two different Frerard fics, along with my others, One is a work in progress, but one is nearly finished so expect that sometime soon.


End file.
